


Saiyan Love

by Vegeta413



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta413/pseuds/Vegeta413
Summary: Pretty much an idea I’ve been developing since Goku’s fight with the female Saiyans in the Tournament of Power. Also Chichi sucks.





	1. Sadala: Home of the Saiyans!

**Author's Note:**

> This one started as a one shot then halfway through I decided to make it a chapter by chapter work.

Coulifla paced back and forth on Sadala. It had been several weeks since the Tournament of Power had ended and her universe had been wished back into existence. Since then, not a day had gone by that she didn’t think about that goofball Saiyan who ultimately eliminated Kale and herself: Goku.  
“He was so strong” she though to herself. “But he was also a moron. So why can’t I get his stupid face out of my head?”  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Cabba.  
“Umm, Coulifla” the male Saiyan said.  
“Spit it out, will ya?” she hissed.  
“Well I just wanted to let you know that the Beerus and Whis will be here the Universe 7 Saiyans any moment now.”  
“What?!” she exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell me they were coming?” Without thinking she looked in the mirror to check how she looked.  
“I wasn’t aware you wanted to know” he insisted, ignoring the fact that the toughest Saiyan of his universe appeared to be fixing her hair and checking for blemishes on her face. “It’s just that I promised Vegeta he could visit the planet some time, and when the gods arranged for the visit Goku and his family wanted to tag along, and I thought you might wanna spar with him since you two seemed to hit it off during the tournament.”  
“Family? What family?” She wasn’t sure why she cared. “You told me all the female Saiyans in that universe were wiped out. How could either of them have a family?”  
“Well, they’ve both married earth women, from what I’m told.”  
For some reason, this made Coulifla mad. The thought of Goku marrying some weak human woman rather than a strong Saiyan woman...what a waste.  
“Yuck” she said, playing it off as Saiyan pride that was disgusting her, rather than jealousy.  
“Well” Cabba went on, “Goku’s wife couldn’t make it, but his two sons are coming, as well as Vegeta’s wife and his son and daughter. So as you can see, we’re going to be playing host to a lot of guests and your brother and I just wanted to make sure that you...”  
“Go ahead” she said, glaring at him. “That I what?”  
“Well” he hesitated. “Behave.”  
Coulifla raised her fist as if to hit him, but decided against it.  
“Yeah, whatever” she said. “But Goku and I will most certainly spar again.” She still wasn’t sure what it was about him, but she couldn’t help but feel excited to see him again. 

~Some hours later~

Beerus and Whis arrived with their party of Saiyans.  
“I still don’t see why we had to do this” said Beerus. “Why should my superior Saiyans be allowed to mingle with Champa’s skinny little weaklings?”  
“Now, now, my lord” said Whis. “Vegeta suggested this visit from genuine stance of curiosity regarding this universe’s version of his home world and we should at least respect that. Besides, you could do to visit your brother a bit more often.”  
“Fine” said the god of destruction. “Just point me to the place to find the best food.”  
“Master Vegeta!” Cabba called out as he rushed to greet his guests.  
“I told you to stop calling me that, runt” Vegeta sneered.  
“R-right” stuttered Cabba. “Sorry. Anyway, it’s been a while. Vados filled us in on what happened in the tournament after we were eliminated. Did you really go beyond Super Saiyan Blue?”  
“Yes I did. You can see after you keep your promise. Well get on with it, then. Show us around and whatnot” Vegeta said.  
He was met with a slap upside the head.  
“Be polite Vegeta!” Bulma commanded. “We’re guests here. Sorry, my husband never really was one for manners.”  
“Awww come on” said Goku. “Do we really have to take a tour, now? I wanted to fight those Saiyan girls again?”  
“Kakarot! In all the years I’ve known you you’ve never once given a damn about your heritage as a Saiyan. Are you even the least interested in seeing how the Saiyans of the sixth live?”  
“Hmmmm” Goku pondered. “Nope, not really!”  
“Typical” Vegeta scoffed.  
“Come on, dad” said Gohan. “You’ve gotta admit this is definitely interesting.”  
“Oi, meatheads” came a female voice. Coulifla and Kale came out to greet them.  
“Hey!” Goku called. “Long time no see!”  
“Yeah yeah” said Coulifla, knocking Goku’s hand away as he extended it. “So, is it true that you mastered that Ultra Instinct thingy?”  
“Well yes and no” said Goku. “I was able to achieve the full version of the form when I fought Jiren, but I haven’t been able to reach the form since.”  
“What? That’s lame!” Coulifla exclaimed.  
“Coulifla, please don’t be rude to our guests” said Kale. “I don’t want any of us to fight right now.”  
“Fine” said Coulifla flatly. “But you owe me a rematch, Goku.”  
“That’s why I came” said Goku. 

~Cabba shows the Universe 7 guests around Sadala, and Goku and Coulifla agreed to have their rematch at sundown.~

Goku sat meditating before his fight when Vegeta snuck up behind him.  
“Alright, Kakarot, spill it. The others may be too oblivious to notice when you’ve changed but I’ve been fighting with you for far too long. You’ve been much too eager for this rematch with the Saiyan girl. Even as a Saiyan, yourself. Why?”  
“That obvious, huh? I gotta say, Vegeta, I’m flattered that you know me so well. What gave it away?”  
“You passed on dessert” said the Saiyan prince. “In all the years I’ve known you you’ve never once passed on dessert.”  
“Is that so? Well, if you just know, Chichi asked me for a divorce before we left for Universe 6. Ever since I’ve been hungry for a fight. Ya know. To get my mind off it.”  
“I see” said Vegeta. “I’m sorry.” He walked away. Vegeta was never one for sentiment but even he had to feel bad for Goku. He probably more than any of their other friends understood the Saiyan instinct to fight, and that was undoubtedly what ended his rival’s marriage. She had never been subtle about the fact that she had long since run out of tolerance for her husband’s thirst for combat. Vegeta knee he was lucky to have Bulma, who was much more understanding when he wanted to train rather than spend time with her. 

~Time for the fight~

“So” began Goku, “you sure you don’t wanna fuse with Kale again?”  
“Nah” said Coulifla. “This time it’s just you and me, meathead.”  
“I see. Well, how far should I power up, then? You reach 3, yet?”  
“No, but I’m close.” At that, Coulifla powered up to Super Saiyan 2.  
“Very well.” Goku went to 2 as well.  
The two engaged in combat. While they enjoyed their fight, the spectators found it particularly boring. To Vegeta, watching to Super Saiyan 2’s fight was like watching Trunks and Goten fight. Even Gohan found himself nodding off a bit.  
“Hey Goku” said Coulifla. “It looks like our audience is a bit disinterested. What say we turn this up a notch? Go Super Saiyan 3.”  
“You sure?” Goku asked.  
“Definitely” said the female Saiyan.  
“Alright, you asked for it.” He transformed to Super Saiyan 3.  
“Damn” thought Coulifla. “I didn’t think he get any hotter. Wait, why am I thinking that now? He’s my opponent. And he’s married. Stay focused, Coulifla.” She rushed Goku, but he dodged her attacks with ease. She couldn’t believe how much stronger and faster the next level made him. She stopped attacking for a moment.  
“I’ll never be a match for you if I can’t ascend” she said. She started screaming and powering up. Suddenly, her hair grew longer, and her muscles began to bulge. “Aha! This has gotta be it!”  
“Wow” said Goku. “Congrats Coulifla. It’s only taken you a couple weeks to reach this level. It took me several years.”  
The audience had various reactions to Coulifla’s transformation.  
“Jeez” said Bulma. “She’s really like a female Goku. If it weren’t for Chichi I’d say they’re perfect for each other.”  
“I know what you mean” said Gohan. “I have to admit it’s a bit odd seeing my father sync so seamlessly with a woman who’s not my mom.”  
Vegeta stayed silent. The news wasn’t his to tell them. Though he had to admit the thought of Kakarot mating with a full blooded Saiyan, even one from a different universe, interested him. Two full blooded Saiyans marrying and having children could restore their race.  
“Go dad!” Goten cheered.  
“Woah” said Trunks. “I didn’t think chicks could get so jacked.  
Goku and Coulifla fought in Super Saiyan 3 for a while. After a while, however. Coulifla powered down.  
“Done already?” Goku asked.  
“It’s clear I still have a ways to go” she said. “I feel like I just ran a thousand miles. Meanwhile I bet you’re ready to power up even further, aren’t you?”  
“I see” he said. “It’s two bad we don’t live in the same universe. I’d very much like to train with you and keep up with your progression.”  
This flattered Coulifla, though she was unsure why.  
“Hmph. Well that’s sweet of you, Goku. And I have to admit you’d be a better training partner than goodie two-shoes over there.”  
“I’m standing right here” said Cabba.  
Coulifla ignored Cabba and shook Goku’s hand. 

~Later that night~

Goku meditated outside the room he was staying in when he sensed Coulifla’s energy.  
“You can come out now” he said.  
“I didn’t wanna disturb you” she said. “Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks again for the fight.”  
“It was fun for me, too” he replied, standing up to face her.  
“It was more than just fun for me” she said. “If it weren’t for you, all this dormant power inside me may never have been unlocked. I learned to go Super Saiyan from Cabba, who learned from Vegeta, who from what I hear only achieved it in an effort to be better than you. Then there was our fight in the tournament. That changed everything for me.”  
“I’m glad” said Goku.  
“Your wife is a lucky woman” she said, blushing a bit.  
Goku just looked down.  
“I’m sorry, was that out of line? Vados mentioned that our customs may differ from yours.”  
“No it’s not that” began Goku. “She’s leaving me. Before the trip here my wife asked for a divorce.”  
“Oh” said Coulifla. The moment became uncomfortable. She wanted to feel sorry for him but for some reason she felt happy for herself.  
“I haven’t told my boys yet” Goku continued. “Only Vegeta knows.”  
“I won’t tell anyone” Coulifla promised. She turned around to leave but then hesitated. She turned back around.  
“Hey Goku?”  
“Yeah?”  
She walked up to him, grabbed his lapel, and pulled his face close to hers.  
“She’s a fool for wanting to leave you.”  
She pressed her lips against his.


	2. Universal Travelers

After a moment Goku and Coulifla broke from the embrace. She looked up and smiled at the Saiyan, only to be met with a look of confusion.  
“What’s that dumbass look for?” she asked.   
“Why did you just kiss my mouth like that?”  
“Huh? Isn’t obvious? I think you’re cute, dumb-dumb. And I guess I sort of like you or whatever.”  
“Well yeah I get that but what does that have to do with kissing me?”  
“What? Haven’t you ever kissed anyone before?”  
“No, never. Not on the lips at least. It feels weird.”  
“What the hell? But you’re married. With kids!”  
“Yeah, I don’t see what that has to do with kissing.”   
Coulifla was at a loss for words. Was he really just that stupid or were the mating customs among humans and Saiyans really that much different in the seventh universe? She decided not to press the issue any further, though.   
“Whatever dummy. So that was your first kiss, and this is your second.” She leaned in and kissed him again. She could tell he wasn’t sure what to do with his mouth, so she took the lead, grabbing the back of his head, opening her mouth, and pushing her tongue into his. Finally, he started to get a clue, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. He even met her tongue with some movement from his. Then she noticed something below his waist starting to poke her. She pulled back.  
“You’re getting a little excited” she said. “Maybe we should wait on this until after your divorce is official.”  
“Huh?” Goku asked. “I’m not sure what this has to do with my divorce, but ok!”  
“Man you’re dumb” she said. She kissed him on the cheek. “I don’t know what the hell you’ve been doing with your wife all this time but it’ll be fun teaching you a few things.” She winked at him as she said this. “Anyway, have a good night, meathead.” At that, she left.   
Goku was left confused. Why had Chichi never kissed him like that? It felt really good, and maybe if she had treated him like that more often he may have spent more time with her and his family.  
“Oh well” he thought, “no use worrying about it now. I should probably get some rest.” 

~the next day~

Cabba and Vegeta were sparring. They were both Super Saiyan 2.  
“I expect you to ascend soon” said Vegeta. “If Kakarot can push the girl past 2, I can push you twice as far!” At that, he became a Super Saiyan God. “Now, try to defend this! Galick Gun!” Cabba just narrowly avoided the blast.   
As Cabba hung on for dear life to take on Vegeta in his god form, Goku and Coulifla watched on the sideline.  
“So” began Coulifla, “about last night.”  
“Yeah?” Goku asked.   
“You think you’d wanna have more nights like that?”  
“Yeah, I think I do.”  
“Good” said the female Saiyan, kissing him on the cheek while she thought no one was watching.  
From a distance, however, a pair of judgmental eyes squinted at the two.   
“That home wrecker better watch herself” Bulma thought. 

~later that night~

Coulifla was lying in her bed thinking about her kiss with Goku. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was imagining that the kiss went further. As she pictured the Saiyan taking her clothes off, her hand instinctively ventured down between her legs. She began to moan as the image of Goku pulling her pants down and getting on top of her played in her head.   
“Goku” she said softly. “Oh, Goku!” she moaned more loudly.   
“Goku?” Kale asked, walking in.  
“Kale!” Coulifla screamed, immediately pulling her hand out of her pants. “What the hell? Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”   
Kale ignored the scolding.  
“I knew it” said Kale. “You’re going to leave me. You’re going back to the seventh with Goku!”   
“Kale, listen” began Coulifla.   
“You didn’t deny it. Why? Why would you wanna leave your own universe? Leave Sadala? Leave me?!”   
“Because unlike you, I don’t fear my power, Kale” Coulifla said flatly. This quieted her protégée. “I have to do this, to get stronger. And...”  
“And because of him” said Kale. “So that’s it, then.”  
“I’ll miss you, for what it’s worth.”  
“No you won’t.”  
“Kale, you’re my best friend. Of course I’ll-“  
“You didn’t let me finish” said Kale. “You won’t miss me because I’m coming with you.”  
“What? Kale, I couldn’t possibly expect you to leave the sixth universe just for me.”  
“It’s like you said” said Kale. “We’re best friends. And you’re right. I do fear my own power. I’ve sort of got it under control, but not completely. I could really benefit from training with Goku, as well. Just promise me you won’t do...whatever any of that was in front of me.”  
Coulifla smiled.  
“Deal.” 

~the next day~

The Saiyans of Universe 7 and their families prepared to depart. When Coulifla and Kale arrived on the scene with luggage, however, everyone was shocked. Everyone except Goku, that is.   
“Ah” said Whis, “it appears we’ll be taking two more passengers with us.”  
“I knew it!” Bulma yelled. “Goku, you bastard! How could you cheat on Chichi?”  
“Bulma” began Vegeta.  
“Shut it!” she spat. “I saw them together while you sparred Cabba yesterday.” She turned back to Goku. “It’s no secret you’re not the brightest bulb on the tree, but seriously Goku, I never pegged you as the cheating type!”  
“Bulma!” Vegeta shouted. “Stay out of it!”  
“Goku” said Whis. “Is there something you’d like to share with us?”   
Goku looked at his sons.   
“I...didn’t wanna ruin the trip. I’m sorry boys. Your mother and I...we’re splitting up.”   
Everyone’s jaw dropped.


	3. Cat’s Out of the Bag

The trip back to the seventh universe was uncomfortable to say the least. Gohan and Goten were still processing the news that their parents were splitting up, and that their father had by all appearances already moved on. Bulma felt as though she had a lump in her throat. She had forced out news that was definitely better left for a private conversation between parents and their kids. Goku must be pissed at her. If Chichi found out that she were the one responsible for the early revelation she would most definitely be furious. Vegeta wasn’t helping feel any better. It was he who finally broke the silence.  
“Maybe next time you’ll keep your nose out of other people’s business” said the Saiyan prince.  
Bulma ignored her husband. Normally she would’ve flipped out at him for speaking to him like that in front of their kids, but this time he was right. She had only meant to stand up for a friend, but unwittingly creating much more problems for Goku and his family. Finally, they arrived.  
“Alright” said Whis. “Here we are. And not a moment too soon if I may say so.”  
“Goku” said Beerus. “A word, please?”  
As everyone else piled out, Goku stayed back to speak to the god of destruction.  
“I’m sorry to hear about your marriage. I never really understood mortals’ needs for monogamy but Heles has told me it’s important to your sort.”  
Goku nodded.  
“Anyway, what’s your plan with Coulifla?”  
“Well” began Goku, “I haven’t really thought too far ahead about it. She likes me, I think. But she and Kale mainly just came to train as far as I know.”  
“Hmph. Well, if this new relationship results in any Saiyan babies, they would be particularly strong. If that becomes the case, you’re to raise them here, in our universe. Understand?”  
“Yes, Lord Beerus” Goku said before the god and his angel took off. 

~Everyone returns home. The news of Goku and Chichi’s divorce spreads quickly, the two sit down and have a talk with their sons, set up an arrangement so that they both can still see them equally, and Goku and the two Saiyan girls move in with Bulma and Vegeta.~

Goku, as a Super Saiyan God, sparred with Coulifla, who had mastered Super Saiyan 3, and Kale, who had full control over her berserker state.  
“Kame...hame...HA!” He fired the powerful wave at the two Saiyan girls.  
“This is it, Kale” said Coulifla. “We’ll hold this off together, and then he’ll teach us to go god!” At that, the two held their hands out and stopped the wave, but immediately started to get pushed back. “Come on, Kale! Let’s push harder!” After a moment, they stopped getting pushed.  
“Great work, girls” said Goku. “Let’s see how much you can withstand!” He then went Super Saiyan Blue and the wave began to push the girl again.  
“Let’s do this!” Coulifla shouted. She and Kale powered up, until finally the wave stopped pushing them again.  
“Great work” said Goku. He reverted back to his base form, and kamehameha wave fizzled out.  
“Does this mean we’re ready to go god?” Coulifla asked enthusiastically.  
“It does” said Goku. “Tomorrow, we’ll get started on it. For now, though, I’m starving!”  
Coulifla and Kale reverted back to their base forms as well, and Kale went to towel off. As Goku went to do the same, Coulifla grabbed his arm.  
“Oh no you don’t” she said. “Time to see how your training’s coming along.” She pulled him close and the two began making out. “Maybe tonight we can finally share a bed” she said.  
“You think Kale would be okay with that?” Goku asked.  
“I think she’ll manage.”  
“Ahem.” Vegeta revealed himself to be standing there longer than they would’ve liked. “I’d tell you to get a room if said room wasn’t in my house. If you’re finished, clear out. It’s time for Trunks’s training.”  
“You got it, Vegeta” said Goku.  
Goku, Coulifla, and Kale were eating lunch, Yamcha dropped by to visit.  
“Hey Yamcha!” Goku shouted. “Long time no see!”  
“Hey Goku, is Bulma around?”  
“I’m right here” Bulma said to her ex as she walked outside with beverages for the Saiyans. “What do you want?”  
Coulifla leaned over and whispered to Goku.  
“What’s up with them?” she asked.  
“They used to date” Goku whispered back. “Before Vegeta came along, that is.”  
“I was hoping I could borrow the dragon radar” said Yamcha.  
“What, do you think I’m running a charity, here?” Bulma asked. “Why should let you go searching for dragon balls?”  
“It’s personal, okay?” he said.  
As Yamcha and Bulma argues back and forth, Kale whispered to Goku.  
“Um, Mr. Goku?”  
“You can just call me Goku, ya know” he said.  
“Right” she said. “Well, um, is he dating anyone now?” she asked, blushing.  
“Damn, Kale” said Coulifla. “Going after the goofy humans?”  
Kale blushed even more.  
“Not that I know of” said Goku. “I’ll introduce you!”  
“Oh wait” said Kale. “I, um, erm...”  
“Come on!” Goku grabbed Kale by the arm and with a push from Coulifla got her to go over to Yamcha and Bulma.  
They had just finished their argument and Bulma reluctantly went inside to get the dragon radar.  
“Hey Yamcha” said Goku, “this is my new girlfriend, Coulifla, and this her friend Kale. They’re Saiyans from the sixth universe like Cabba!”  
“Woah” said Yamcha. “I’ve never met a female Saiyan before. Anyway I’m glad to see you’ve gotten back out there after the divorce, Goku. If only I could be so lucky with the ladies.”  
“Seriously, Kale?” Coulifla whispered to her friend. “Of all the dopes around here you got a crush on his guy?”  
Kale just blushed even further.  
“I’ve got an idea” said Goku. “Why doesn’t Kale go with you to search for the dragon balls?”  
“What?” Kale asked. “I couldn’t possibly impose.”  
“Not at all” said Yamcha. “I’d be happy to have the company. And having a Saiyan come along would be super helpful!”  
Bulma came back out with the dragon radar, and Yamcha and Kale flew off.  
“Finally I’ve got you all to myself again” Coulifla said, smacking Goku on the ass.  
“Barf” said Bulma. “Just keep it down, lovebirds. I’ve got kids running around here after all.”  
Coulifla took Goku’s hand and brought him to the bedroom. The door closed behind them and they immediately got started.  
“Someone’s been paying attention” she said as the male Saiyan threw her down onto the bed and got on top of her.  
“I may be a little slow on the uptake sometimes, but you’re an even better teacher than I am when it comes to this stuff” he said before pressing his lips against hers. She dug her nails into his back as he started kissing her neck. Before long they were both completely naked.  
“I don’t even wanna know how you conceived two kids without doing all of this” she said, “but just so you’re prepared, if we do this, I’ll probably get pregnant.”  
“That’s fine with me” he said. He slipped right into her and immediately began thrusting. She responded by grabbing him even tighter and pushing her tongue into his mouth. Finally, he couldn’t hold it anymore, and unloaded inside of her. They laid together for a while.  
“So” she began, “if I did in fact get pregnant, we should probably come up with a name. I was thinking a Saiyan name.”  
“That sounds nice” said Goku. “By the way, if you want, we can ask Whis to speed up your pregnancy so you won’t have to take any time off from your training.”  
“Hmmm” she pondered. “Definitely something to consider. Anyway, let’s worry about that later. For now, I think I’m ready to go again.”  
“You read my mind” he said, pulling her on top of him.

~in deep space~

Frieza sat in his throne room, pondering his next attack against the Saiyans.  
One of his officers reluctantly entered the room.  
“Lord Frieza, sir” he said. “Some news has come in.”  
Frieza opened his eyes, visibly annoyed at the disturbance.  
“Go on, then” said the space tyrant.  
“Well, it’s about the Saiyans” the officer began. “Our sources say two more of them have moved onto earth. Female ones.”  
“You don’t say? More survivors?”  
“It appears so.”  
“Unacceptable. I believe it’s time for my next bout with those monkeys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to develop some sort of plot here outside of the pairings. Stay tuned!


	4. An Unwelcome Guest

Yamcha and Kale had six dragon balls and only needed one more.   
“This is great, Kale” said Yamcha. “This is taking way less time than usual!”  
“I’m glad I could help” said Kale, as bashful as ever.   
“Look” he said, “the last dragon ball is close!” They flew in the direction the dragon was indicating, only to realize it was in a pterodactyl’s nest.   
“Aw great” he said. “Well, it looks like the mama’s nowhere to be found. Let’s grab it and get out.”   
They landed in the next and he scooped up the dragon ball, only to get scooped up himself.  
“Raaaaaarghhhh!” screeched the pterodactyl as snatched up Yamcha.  
“Yamcha!” Kale cried.  
“Aw crap” he said. “I’m gonna be dino lunch for sure!”  
Kale felt rage boil up inside her.  
“Let. Him. GO!” She burst into her berserker state. In a second she was in the pterodactyl’s flight path and she punched it square in the nose, causing it to let go of Yamcha. As fell to the earth, she flew down at light speed and catch him.   
“My Yamcha” she said, squeezing him.  
“K-Kale” he choked. After a moment, she released him.   
“I...uhh...thanks, Kale” he stuttered, shocked to have seen the sweet and shy Saiyan girl turn into such a behemoth. “That was really something.”  
She reverted to her base form.  
“I’m sorry you had to see that” she said. “You probably think I’m some freaky monster, now.”  
“What? No, Kale, not at all! If it weren’t for you I’d be in that dinosaur’s belly right now. I know you Saiyan’s all have some pretty crazy transformations. One time when Goku was just a little kid he turned into a giant ape and almost squashed us all.” He picked up the last dragon ball. “Come on” he said. “I changed my mind about using these. Let’s bring them back to Capsule Corp and see if anyone else needs them for something.”  
“What?” Kale asked. “Don’t you wanna make a wish?”  
“Well” he began, “I was gonna wish for a girlfriend...but...” he blushed, and so did she. He kissed her on the cheek and she turned as red as a tomato. 

~back at Capsule Corp~

Bulma ran a test on Coulifla.  
“Yup” she said. “There’s a little Goku in there, alright.”   
“Alright!” Coulifla cheered. “Our baby’s gonna be so freaking strong!”  
Vegeta and Goku were present for the test as well.   
“You have to raise it here” said Vegeta.  
“Finally the first thing out of you all day, grumpy” said Bulma. “And just why should you have a say in where they raise their baby?”  
“Because this is the first and possibly the only opportunity Kakarot and I have to resurrect the Saiyan race. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are all quite strong, and Trunks and Bulla are my kids and I love them, but this is about our heritage. As the prince of a Saiyans I have a duty to oversee this.”  
“Yeah yeah” said Coulifla, “I was gonna stay here to raise it anyway. Goku said we could call Whis to speed up the pregnancy so I could jump right back into training.”  
“Vegeta, not to put a damper in your plans” began Bulma, “but one Saiyan couple isn’t going to repopulate a whole race. You know that, right?”  
“There’s another, isn’t there?” he asked. “Kale, I believe her name was.”  
“And just what are you suggesting?” Bulma demanded. “The only other full blooded male Saiyan around is you. And I should remind you that unlike Goku you still have a loving human wife.”  
“Pipe down” said the prince. “I wasn’t talking about me, obviously. That behemoth we met a little while ago. Broly. His transformation is quite similar to hers, don’t you agree, Kakarot?”  
“Oh yeah, now that you mention it they were very similar.”  
“Imbecile...anyway, the offspring they could produce would be strong. If they had a few kids and you two had a few kids...”  
“Listen, Mr. Prince” Coulifla butted in, “Kale’s my friend and I’m not gonna let you whore her out to some stranger!”  
“I have to agree with Coulifla” said Bulma. “This whole concept you’re coming up with is very archaic. I think the Saiyan women can choose for themselves whom they mate with without you deciding for them.”   
“What? I didn’t mean...of course they can choose...I just...” Vegeta stuttered.  
“Let’s worry about this one Saiyan baby before we start planning for the future” said Goku, placing his hand on Coulifla’s belly.   
Just then, Yamcha and Kale got back.   
“Yo!”  
“Huh? Did you guys make a wish already?” Bulma asked. “The sky didn’t go black.”  
“Nah, we figured someone else could use the dragon balls” said Yamcha.  
“What? You mean after all that you’re not even gonna use them?”  
“Well” he began, “I sort of already got my wish” he said, holding Kale’s hand.   
They all had various reactions.  
“Alright, way to go, Kale!” Coulifla cheered.  
“What?” Vegeta asked. “This moron? With a Saiyan?”  
“Hey Vegeta” began Goku, “if you never stole Bulma from Yamcha, you could’ve ended up with Kale and had a Saiyan wife. Isn’t that hilarious?”  
He was met with a punch to the gut from both Vegeta and Bulma.   
While Vegeta and Bulma explained why there were multiple reasons why Goku shouldn’t have said that, Coulifla asked way too many questions about the nature of Yamcha and Kale’s relationship.   
The party was cut short, however, by an all-too familiar spacecraft appearing to make a landing. Sure enough Frieza emerged from the ship.  
“Ahhh” said Frieza, “dear little monkeys, so good to see you again.”  
“Frieza!” Vegeta and Goku shouted.   
Frieza’s eyes fell on Coulifla and Kale.   
“Hmmm, it appears I’ll have to have a conversation with my officer. I was under the impression a few new Saiyan survivors had taken refuge here on earth. But these are the super simian women of the sixth universe, I memory serves.”   
“That’s right” said Coulifla, “and this is from Cabba!” She went Super Saiyan 3 and charged Frieza. He calmly dodged the attack, allowing her to run face first into his ship.   
“Apologies, dear” he said, “but this concerns the adults. Well, how about it, Goku? Have you mastered Ultra Instinct yet?”   
“Not yet” replied Goku, “but who knows? Fighting you may be just what I need to break through that barrier.”  
“Hold up” said Bulma. “Your fights with Frieza have resulted in two planets being destroyed. Please fight somewhere else. Please?”   
“I could care less about the damage I cause while I’m here” Frieza began, “but perhaps we should find a more suitable location for our little match.”   
“I’ve got it” said Goku, “how about Beerus’s world? We were gonna try to contact Whis about Coulifla’s pregnancy anyway!”   
Frieza’s eyes immediately fell on Coulifla.   
“So” he thought. “She is currently carrying the full-blooded Saiyan heir of my most hated rival. Interesting...perhaps I can use this somehow.”  
“On second thought” he began, “I shall spare you, Goku. You should’ve told me you’re new lover was expecting. As a congratulatory gift I’ll allow you watch me fight...Vegeta!”  
“Aw man” said Goku, “no fair!”  
“How do you figure, Kakarot? You got first crack at him last time. It’s my turn. Bring it on, Frieza!”   
The Saiyans, Frieza, and Yamcha all flew to a more desolate location.   
Frieza took his golden form, and Vegeta ascended beyond Super Saiyan Blue.   
“Just remember, Frieza, you saw me take on Jiren in the form.”  
“And as I recall it was Goku and I who defeated Jiren.”   
As the two engaged in combat, some familiar faces looked on from a distance.  
“Did you hear that?” Champa asked Vados. “Goku has impregnated Coulifla. I’ll be damned if Beerus thinks her baby is staying in his universe.”  
“Hmmmm” Vados pondered. “Perhaps we should have a chat with the Zenos’ priest.” The two left.


	5. A Gathering of the Gods

The twelve gods of destruction and their angels gathered at the Zeno’s court. The Grand Priest had summoned them all.   
“Gods, angels, it’s good to see you all, again” he said. “We’ve gathered together to discuss and important matter brought to us by Lord Champa of the sixth.”   
“I knew you had something to do with this, tubby” said Beerus. “What, are you complaint that there aren’t enough snacks in each universe?”  
“Actually” began the Grand Priest, “Champa’s concern is regarding your universe, Lord Beerus.”   
Beerus and the other gods were shocked.  
“For the last time, you can’t have my earth. I brought yours back, wasn’t that enough?”  
“That’s not quite it” said the Grand Priest.  
“We have an unusual situation on our hands, and I’ve determined the best way to get to the bottom of it is to hold a hearing. You will say your piece, your brother will say his, and the rest of us will weigh in. The Zenos, of course, will make the final judgement.”  
“And just what is so important about their universes that the rest of us need to have an opinion on it?” Heles, god of the second universe asked.   
“Well” began the Grand Priest, “it has been brought to our attention that the Saiyan Goku of the seventh has impregnated the Saiyan Coulifla of the sixth. This is the first time in the history of the multiverse, to our knowledge anyway, that cross-universal breeding has occurred. Lord Champa feels that the new Saiyan should be raised in the sixth.”   
While the other ten gods chattered amongst themselves, Champa smirked at Beerus, who was not happy.  
“What?!” Beerus exclaimed. “That’s absurd! Coulifla willing moved to my universe and has been living there with Goku. Any babies they made are natives to the seventh!”   
“I’m afraid I must side with my lord, on this, if I may, Grand Priest” said Whis.   
“The floor is yours, Whis.”  
“Well, in most cases of foreign conception, the home country, world, or in this case universe, is determined by where and when the infant is born. If Goku and Coulifla birth the child on earth in the seventh, it would only be reasonable to consider their child a native to that universe.”  
“And excellent point” said the Grand Priest. “Would you care to venture a rebuttal, Vados?”  
“Indeed” said the angel of the sixth. “While my brother makes a strong case as to which universe the infant would belong to at the time of birth, the fact remains that the new Saiyan child has yet to be born. If we are to take Whis’s suggestion the child belongs to the universe in which it is born, we must now decide whether or not Champa has the authority to make Coulifla move back to the sixth during her pregnancy.”   
“That’s just ridiculous” said Beerus.  
“Actually, she makes a fair point” said Belmod, the god of destruction of the eleventh universe.   
“I’m afraid I must agree with Belmod” said the Grand Priest. “What each of you must now decide, with complete honesty, is whether or not you feel you have the authority to make a being of your own universe move back after having moved to another. Keep in mind that the Zenos do wish that you don’t factor in overall universal power levels.”  
All of the gods pondered this for a moment.   
Belmod was the first to speak up.   
“I would not force Jiren to move back, had he decided to settle in another universe.”  
The other gods wavered on the subject, until Heles brought up a whole new aspect.   
“Speaking from the heart, love knows no boundary, not even universal ones. If the two Saiyans are in love, I cannot elect to remove either one of them.”  
“Who’s talking about love?” Champa asked. “Goku got divorced and shacked up with the next girl to come along.”  
“How dare you?” Beerus fired back. “Goku and Coulifla are in love! Only a fool couldn’t see that!” He was quick to side with Heles, noticing that, surprisingly, the other gods were taking what she had said seriously.   
“Well, it appears we have a consensus among the gods. Oh great ones, your subject have determined that if Goku and Coulifla are truly in love, they should be allowed to raise their child in whichever universe they choose. Do you have a judgement?”  
“Oh boy” said one of the Zenos. “Goku’s gonna have another child.”  
“That’s child will be really powerful” said the other Zeno. “Is Goku really in love with Coulifla?”  
“That’s an excellent question” said the Grand Priest. “May I suggest we bring them in to determine the answer?”  
“Yes” said both of the Zenos. “We’ll have a trial to find out if Goku and Coulifla are in love!”   
“Very well” said the Grand Priest, “we shall present the Saiyans with three tests to prove their love for one another. If they pass, they may choose for themselves where they will raise their child.” 

~on earth in the seventh universe~

“Aw, come on Vegeta” Goku whined. “Is it my turn to fight Frieza yet?”  
“Stop complaining, Kakarot!” Vegeta shouted as he dodged a kick from Frieza.  
Frieza cackled.   
“Dear prince, do know that I am indeed aiming to kill.”  
“That makes two of us” said Vegeta as he fired his galick gun.   
“Who do you think is gonna win?” Coulifla asked.  
Just as Goku was about to answer, he disappeared.   
“Hey!” Coulifla shouted, thinking Goku used instant transmission to teleport. “It’s rude to teleport when someone’s talking to you, Goku!”   
Goku’s disappearance got Vegeta and Frieza’s attention as well.  
“What’s this now?” Frieza asked.   
“It’s very unlike Kakarot to run away during a fight” said Vegeta. “Even if he’s not the one fighting. I don’t think that was instant transmission.”   
“Very well” said Frieza. “I propose a truce while we search for Goku. It would be a shame if someone were to kill that monkey before I had the chance to do so myself.”

~on another planet, in the second universe~

Goku was shocked. The last thing he remembered he was talking to Coulifla during Vegeta and Frieza’s fight. Now he was on a planet he had never seen before. It was far from a hostile environment though. Trees and lakes were everywhere. The grass and leaves were pink and red instead of green. There was a strange yet comforting aroma in the air.   
“Long time, no see, Goku” came a female voice. The Saiyan turned to see Heles, god of destruction of second.   
“I see” he said. “So you’ve brought me to the second universe. Why? To fight, I hope.”  
“On the contrary” she said, stepping closer to him and putting her hands on his waist. “I’ve brought you here to show you the power of love, of course.” At that, she closed her eyes, brought her red lips together, and leaned in.


	6. Heles’s Test of Fidelity

Heles’s lips were just mere seconds away from claiming Goku’s when he pulled away.   
“Um, I’m sorry, Miss Heles, ma’am” Goku began. “I’m still not entirely sure what kissing has to do with any of this, but I’m with Coulifla now, and I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t want me to kiss anyone else.”  
“So you’re only not kissing me because Coulifla would get angry?” Heles asked.  
“Well, yeah, I mean, I guess...I know she’d get pretty pissed.”  
“Well you’re in luck” said the god of destruction. “Because she’s not here.” She brought her face real close to his. “It’s just you and me, on my own planet, in a whole other universe.” She placed her finger on his lips as he was about to say something. Suddenly, Goku felt as though he were falling into a trance.  
“As I thought” Heles thought. “No mortal can resist me.” She gazed into the Saiyan’s eyes. “He’s mine now.” She slowly leaned closer and closer. Goku didn’t know what was going on. He knew he should back away but somehow couldn’t bring himself to. “You’re” Heles began, “all” her mouth was so close to his he could feel her breath, “mine.” She placed a soft kiss on his lips. “And now” she thought, “to steal him from that Saiyan girl permanently.” She opened her mouth and went to push her tongue into his mouth, but was met with resistance.   
Goku had to admit that Heles’s lips felt really good on his, and it was very tempting to greet her tongue with his, but he couldn’t do it. His body wouldn’t allow him to betray Coulifla. It was like his body knew what he really wanted. Just then, he was shrouded in a blue-ish white aura, and his eyes turned grey. He was able to break free from Heles’s embrace.   
“It can’t be” she said. “It’s that form.” She was amazed. The strongest men in her universe would’ve submitted to her almost immediately, but this Saiyan was ready to fight a battle that could very well end in his death just to keep from cheating on his significant other. “Very well, Goku of the seventh. I concede. You are the first man that I could not tempt. Even a being of beauty and love such as myself cannot tempt you. Best of luck.” 

~at the Zeno’s court~

“There” said Champa, “see! He cheated on Coulifla! He kissed Heles!”  
“At the risk of angering you, my lord” began Vados, “technically Goku never cheated. Heles kissed him and he never kissed back. He wouldn’t have even let her kiss him if she hadn’t put him under that trance.”  
“Indeed” said Whis. “But what I’m more interested in is that being put in the position to cheat on Coulifla seemed to trigger Goku’s autonomous Ultra Instinct state. I definitely did not expect that. It was as though even with his mind placed under a more suggestible state, his body refused to let him commit an act of infidelity. It was truly a fascinating discovery.”   
The other gods and angels chartered amongst themselves. Goku never ceased to amaze them. He was truly a remarkable mortal being.   
“Well” said the Grand Priest, “there you have it, oh great ones. What is your verdict of the first trial?”  
“Goku passes!” said one of the Zenos.  
“Yeah! And he did that Ultra Instinct thingy. That was super cool!”  
“The Zenos have made their ruling” said the Grand Priest. “Goku passed the first test. Now it is time to test Coulifla. Vados, I believe you were going to handle this one?”  
“Yes, Grand Priest” said the angel of the sixth. “I have just the right sort of test in mind for the young Saiyan girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, I’m not the only one who’s fantasized about Heles ;)


	7. Coulifla’s Decision

Back on earth in the seventh, Frieza and Vegeta argued.  
“There’s no way in hell I’m ever setting foot on that ship again” said the Saiyan.  
“Oh don’t be such a spoil sport, Vegeta” said Frieza. “It’ll be just like old times.” Frieza was back in his fourth form while Vegeta was was back in his base form.   
“Come on” said Coulifla. “Can’t you two have this lovers’ quarrel another time?”   
“It’s not a lovers’ quarrel!” they both exclaimed.   
Just then, Goku reappeared before them.   
“Goku!” Coulifla shouted, running up to him. “Where the hell were you?”   
Goku explained everything that had happened on Heles’s planet. He was sure Coulifla would tear him a new one for letting the god of destruction kiss him, but instead he was met with looks of disbelief from everyone.   
“That’s completely absurd, Kakarot!” Vegeta said. “You expect us to believe the god of destruction of the second universe abducted you and tries to seduce you?”  
“Yeah Goku” said Coulifla, who seemed more baffled than upset, “you gotta admit it seems a bit far fetched. I mean, sure, I think you’re crazy hot and all, but to a god? Did she at least say why she wanted to get with you?”  
“Hmmm” Goku thought out loud. “Nope. Not that I recall.”  
“This breeding among you monkeys is getting out of hand” said Frieza. “Keep it up and I’ll just have to exterminate you all like the pests that you are.”  
“Just try it” said Coulifla, “and see what happens.”  
“Oh not to worry, dear” Frieza assured her. “I wouldn’t dream of touching a hair on your monkey head until your child is born. Then I can eradicate the entire Goku line. Until next time, you little apes!” At that, Frieza departed on his ship.   
“Well” began Coulifla, “if what Goku told us is true, I’ve got a bone to pick with Heles for trying to steal my man. You better hurry up and teach me how to go god, Goku!”  
Before Goku could answer, they were greeted by a familiar voice.  
“I’m sure you’ve more pressing concerns than a grudge match with a god, Coulifla” said Vados.   
“Vados!” they all exclaimed.   
“What are you doing here?” Coulifla asked. “I hope you’re not here to ask me to come back to the sixth universe, because I’m staying here with Goku.”  
“Is that so?” Vados asked. “Even if I offered to speed up your pregnancy?”  
“Huh?” she and Goku both asked.  
“Lord Champa has told me to offer to induce labor so that you can immediately return to your training, but only if you move back to the sixth. Without Goku.”  
“Hell no!” Coulifla scoffed.   
“Coulifla, wait” said Kale. “Maybe you should consider this. You don’t wanna anger Lord Champa, and also think about all the training we’ve done. You’ll carry the baby for nine months. Do you really wanna regress?”  
This quieted Coulifla. Kale had a point. She would have to take some time off from training if Vados didn’t induce labor now. And she had just mastered Super Saiyan 3. By the end of the pregnancy she may not even be able to reach 3 anymore.   
“Well, Whis could do it” she thought aloud.  
“Ah yes” said Vados. “I thought you might consider my brother. You needn’t bother. I’ve already told him not to interfere with this and he’s agreed. There’s no way around this Coulifla. You’ll stay here with Goku and carry your child for the full nine months, or can have the baby now but leave leave Goku and the seventh for good. What will it be?”   
Coulifla was at a loss for words. All she’d wanted since Cabba taught her how to go Super Saiyan was to get as strong as she could possibly get. Then she met Goku and everything changed. If there weren’t so many people around she’d have let herself tear up.   
It was Goku who finally spoke up.  
“You should go, Coulifla.”  
“What? Are you serious? After everything?”  
“It’s not that I want you to go. In fact it’s just the opposite. I would love for you to stay. Hell, I think I even love you.” This caused Coulifla to blush. “But that’s why I have to insist that you go. Getting stronger is all you’ve ever wanted since I’ve known you. I can’t let you pass that up because of me.”  
“I see” said Coulifla, looking down.   
“Well then” said Vados. “Have you made up your mind?”  
“Yes” said Coulifla. “I’m staying.”  
“What?” Goku and Kale asked simultaneously.   
“If Goku’s willing to let me go, I’m willing to fall behind on my training to stay with him. I’ll carry this child, birth him or her, and then the three of us are gonna train super hard and get all the way to Ultra Instinct, and then you tell Champa I’m coming for him, Vados!”  
“Coulifla!” Kale yelled. “You can’t just threaten gods like that!”  
“Is this truly your decision?” Vados asked.  
Coulifla grabbed Goku’s hand and nodded.   
“Very well” said Vados, disappearing.   
“Hmph” said Vegeta. “Let me know when you learn the gender. I’ve got some name suggestions if it’s a boy.” He disappeared into Capsule Corp.   
Coulifla and Goku looked at Yamcha and Kale.  
“Uhhhhh” began Yamcha, “oh, Kale, have you ever been to Master Roshi’s? Let’s go!” They flew off.   
Coulifla and Goku were left alone.   
“Oi, goofball” Coulifla began. “Did you really mean that? That whole ‘loving me’ thing?” She blushed.  
“Oh” said Goku. “Well, uhhhh, yeah I think so.”   
“I see” she said. She avoided eye contact with him. “Well, I, uh, guess I love you too or whatever.” She kissed him on the cheek and they went inside. 

~at the Zenos’ court~

“Way to go, Vados” said Champa sarcastically. “You couldn’t do any better than that?”   
“I’m sorry, my lord. I really thought she’d choose to leave Goku with that offer” said the angel.   
“As you all saw” began the Grand Priest, “presented with the choice between continuing her training or staying with Goku, Coulifla chose the ladder. And I’m sure I don’t need to remind any of you how important getting stronger is to these Saiyans, especially her. We all remember that from the tournament. Great ones, what is your verdict on the first test?”  
“Coulifla passes!” said one of the Zenos.  
“Yeah” said the other. “I can’t believe she chose to stay with Goku!”   
“Indeed” said the Grand Priest. “Well, we’ve prepared one final test for the two of them. Let’s proceed.”


	8. The Fate of the Saiyan Child Decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter! A combination of writer’s block and a lot of hours at work have been putting this on the back burner.

Coulifla and Goku laid in bed together.  
“So” she began, “we should probably think about getting married, right?”  
“Yeah” said Goku, “I suppose we should.”   
“I guess I should invite Cabba and my lame-ass brother” Coulifla went on. “And obviously Kale has to come, even though she’ll probably bring that goofball as a date.”  
“Heehee” Goku laughed. “Maybe Bulma will let us have the wedding here at Capsule Corp!”   
“Yeah I suppose this is a good a place as any to get married” the female Saiyan said.   
The two Saiyans laughed as they planned their wedding, visibly in love. Meanwhile, the two Zenos, the Grand Priest, and all the gods and angels watched from the Zenos’ court.   
“Well” said the Grand Priest, “thoughts? Are they simply together because of the baby, or are they in love?”   
“If I had to venture my expert opinion on the matter” began Heles, “I would say that this is indeed true love.”  
“I don’t consider myself to be knowledgeable on the topic” said Belmod, “but yes, I must agree with Heles.”  
The other gods chatter until the Grand Priest called for a final decision from the Zenos.  
“Well, oh great ones? The decision is yours.”  
“Goku and Coulifla pass!” both the Zenos exclaimed.  
“There you have it” said the Grand Priest. “The two Saiyans may raise their child in whichever universe they choose.”  
“Oh come on!” Champa shouted.  
“Ha!” Beerus laughed.   
“Come now, my lord” said Vados, “perhaps it best not to protest the Zenos’ judgement.”   
“Um, right, of course” said Champa.   
At that, the trial to determine the home universe of Goku and Coulifla’s child was concluded.

~in universe 7, on an unnamed planet~

Frieza made his way down a corridor.  
“Is those Saiyans keep breeding unchecked like this” he thought, “ill soon have a very large pest problem on my hands.”   
He continued down the corridor until he arrived at what appeared to be an old lab.   
“Ah, my father’s old lab” he said aloud. “He was right to lock you away, brother, but I fear I’m in quite over my head this time.” He pulled a cloth off of something, revealing a being who resembled himself, frozen in cryo sleep. “I do wish there were another way, but at the very least you can dispose of the more insignificant monkeys while I focus on Goku and Vegeta.” He pulled a lever, and the being slowly but surely began to gain movement back in its body. After some time, it was released from the chamber, and it was almost as if Frieza were looking in a mirror. “Well, well, it’s been far too long, brother. Welcome back, Cooler.”  
Frieza’s brother took a look around, then looked back at him.   
“Well” he said, “you certainly must be desperate to call on me, brother.” He cracked his neck. “So, what race am I eradicating this time?”

~back on earth~

Everyone gathered at Bulmas for a big dinner. She and her family were all there, of course. There was Goku and Coulifla, Yamcha and Kale, Piccolo, Krillin and 18, Gohan and Videl, along with Pan, Goten and Chichi were present, Tien, Master Roshi, Hercule, and Majin Buu. And of course Beerus and Whis were there for the food.   
“Everyone” said Bulma, “Goku has an announcement for you all.”  
Goku stood up.  
“Well” he said, “as some of you already know, Coulifla is pregnant. Well, we’ve decided to get married.”   
Everyone cheered for them. Even Chichi seemed happy that Goku had found happiness. As they all took turns congratulating the two Saiyans, the party was cut short, as once again Frieza’s ship arrived at Capsule Corp.  
“You invited Frieza?” Goku asked Bulma.  
“Of course not!” she shouted.   
When the ship landed, everyone was shocked to not only see Frieza, but an apparent twin standing next to him.  
“Hello all” said the former emperor of the universe. “Allow me to introduce my brother, Cooler.”  
“Brother?!” they all shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it’s not realistic that Chichi would just accept this, but I don’t really wanna make the story all about that drama. Anyone like or dislike the Cooler reveal? Let me know!


	9. Two Brothers, Double the Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost gave up on this, but I wanted to finish!

Everyone was in shock.  
“Frieza...has a brother?” Krillin asked.  
“I’d heard the rumors when I was a kid” said Vegeta, “that King Cold had another son who rebelled against him so he froze him. I’d never believed it. Many of us thought it was just a story to warn us of King Cold’s cruelty.”   
“Ahahahaha” laughed Frieza. “Well it seems I’ve made a believer out of you, Vegeta. In fact, Cooler always believed that you monkeys should be exterminated. Long before I ever had the idea. And it gets even better. He also achieved a fifth form. It’s not quite as glorious as my golden form but I think you’ll find it quite powerful.”   
“You’ll also find that I don’t enjoy toying with my prey quite as much” added Cooler.   
At that, Frieza and Cooler transformed.   
“Woah” said Goku, “that power level is crazy.”   
“I’ll take care of them!” Coulifla shouted.  
“No, Coulifla!” Kale cried.   
“She’s right” said Bulma. “It’s too risky. You could put your baby in danger.”   
“Fear not, Coulifla” said Frieza. “Once I dispose of these monkeys I do intend to set my sights on you.”   
“Kick his ass, babe!” Coulifla said to Goku.  
“Ready, Vegeta?” he asked.  
Vegeta responded by going Super Saiyan Blue as Goku did the same.   
The two Saiyans clashed with the cold brothers. Goku took on Frieza, while Vegeta took Cooler.  
“I finally get to challenge the great Prince Vegeta” Cooler mocked as he sent on energy blast Vegeta’s way. The Saiyan prince deflected it, but had to rush to get Bulma out of the way.   
“Damn” said Vegeta. “If we don’t finish this soon, someone’s going to get killed. And to make things worse, Cooler’s battle form is just as formidable as the stories said.” He ascended to his evolved state and charged back in. Meanwhile, Goku was having just as much trouble with Frieza.  
“Ahahaha” laughed Frieza. “I’ve grown much stronger since we last met, Goku. Your blue form is no longer a match for me.” As he said this, he kneed Goku in the gut.   
“Well” said Goku. “I’ll just have to take it a step further. Kaioken!” As he ascended, the Saiyan quickly realized that he’d have to go further to stand up to Frieza. “Times ten!”   
From the ground, Coulifla cheered her fiancée on.  
“Kick his ass Goku! That’s my man! That’s the father of my child!”  
In their higher forms, Goku and Vegeta proved to be much tougher for Frieza and Cooler to handle.   
“Damn it” said Cooler. “You didn’t tell me they’d gotten this strong. I fear I’ve reached the limit of my power.”  
“I thought as much” said Frieza, landing behind his brother. “Which is why I’ve prepared a backup plan.”  
Before Cooler could ask what the plan was, Frieza fired a beam from his finger straight through his heart.   
“Aaaarrrghhhhh!” Cooler writhed. “Y-you bastard. This was y-your plan all along! W-wasn’t it?”  
“Ahahahaha! Guilty” admitted Frieza.   
“What the hell are you up to, you pompous freak?” Vegeta asked, as he and Goku watched Frieza kill his own brother.   
“Oh that’s right, your father perished well before he could ever divulge to you the secret of my race” cackled Frieza. “We’ve been killing each other off and absorbing one another for years. That’s why there’s so few of us. Observe.” At that, Frieza and his brother’s corpse began to glow, and when they stopped, they were one being. Golden Frieza now had Cooler’s battle armor, still gold in color, and his face was still visible.   
“My, what a glorious new form” said the tyrant. “I think I’ll call it...Golden Battle Frieza. Ahahahaha!”  
“Tch. As if he couldn’t get any more full of himself” said Vegeta. He and Goku charged in at full power, but Frieza quickly proved to be too much for them to handle.  
Finally, he knocked the two Saiyans back into their base forms.   
“Ahahahaha I’ve finally done it. I’ve defeated you monkeys!”  
“Kakarot, now would be a really good time for Ultra Instinct” said Vegeta.   
“I know, but I still have no control over how to activate it.”   
“Well that sucks. Well, looks like our only other option is fusion.”  
“Huh? Fusion? I thought you hated doing that.”  
“I do, you idiot! But it doesn’t really seem like we’ve got a choice, does it? Look around you. Too many people stand to die if we fail here.”  
“You’re right. But I highly doubt Frieza we’ll give us enough time to track down a pair of potaras, or even allow us to do the fusion dance.”  
As Goku and Vegeta scrambled for a plan, Coulifla pounded her fist into the ground.   
“There’s gotta be something I can do. If only we could become Kefla again, we’d wipe the floor with that freak!”  
“Maybe you can’t fight right now” said Kale, “but I can.” She flew over to Goku and Vegeta. “You two are coming up with a plan, I take it?”  
“Yeah” said Goku, “but it’s gonna take a little more time than Frieza will allow us. Think you can help us out, Kale?”   
“Yes. I can’t guarantee that I can hold him off indefinitely, but I’ll do what I can.” At that, she transformed to her berserker state and rushed Frieza.  
“Oh dear, not this behemoth again” he said as the overly muscular Saiyan woman grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground.  
“Woah, Yamcha” said Krillin, “that’s your girlfriend?”  
“Oh please” said Android 18. “As if you don’t know what it’s like to be with a woman who’s stronger than you.”  
“Hehe, point taken” said Krillin.   
“Alright” said Goku, “that should buy us a little time. So, which fusion do we go with? Vegito? Or Gogeta?”  
“Hmmm” Vegeta pondered. “We’d have to track down the Supreme Kai and get his potaras to become Vegito.”  
“You’re right, and I’m not sure Kale can hold out long enough for that. So the fusion dance it is, then.”  
Goku and Vegeta assumed the position.   
“Fu...sion...ha!” They merged together and became Gogeta.   
Meanwhile, Kale’s upper hand over Frieza was fading fast. She was close to choking the life out of him when he burst with an overwhelming amount of energy and knocked her off her feet. From there, he came at her with an onslaught of attacks until she reverted to her base form.   
“Even the monster can’t stand up to me. Ahahahahahahaha!”  
“Frieza!” Gogeta rose to meet the tyrant. “Remember me?”  
“Yes. What was it. Vegeku or something?”  
“It’s Gogeta! And you’ll do well to remember that!” He transformed to Super Saiyan Blue and the two began their fight. For a while, they seemed to be evenly matched, but Gogeta appeared to have a slight edge.   
“Damn” said Frieza. “I had hoped to avoid this little party trick. I wanted you to suffer as I killed you slowly. But I suppose beggars can’t be choosers. Behold, my ace in the hole!” To everyone’s amazement, Frieza began to produce destruction energy.   
“What?” Gogeta shouted. “How is that possible?”  
“I’ve been training with destruction energy ever since that bearded buffoon made a mockery of me in the tournament of power. Now, I can use it in combat. It’s not quite my style, but I’m going to kill you monkeys by any means necessary!” He fires a blast at Gogeta, who just barely dodged.   
“I can’t let that hit any of the spectators down there” thought Gogeta. “It’ll kill them on impact.” Gogeta immediately began firing a barrage of energy blasts at Frieza, trying to prevent him from gathering enough energy to launch another attack. The blasts only did that, though, as Frieza had clearly mastered Toppo’s technique of using destruction energy to deter any attacks from physically touching him. Eventually, Gogeta had to stop, as he was getting tired out. This allowed Frieza to get in close and deliver a punch to his gut so powerful that it knocked him out of Super Saiyan Blue and sent him falling to the ground.   
“Oh no” said Krillin, “not good.”  
“Goku!” Coulifla cried.   
“Vegeta!” Bulma screamed!   
Gohan powered up to his mystic form while Piccolo powered up as well.   
“We may not be able to do much” said Piccolo. “But we’re not going down without a fight!”  
“That’s right” agreed Gohan. The two tried to hold their own but were completely overpowered by Frieza.   
“Well, it looks like I win” said Frieza, painting a finger at Gogeta and preparing to deal the final blow.   
Just as the death beam was about to hit him, however, Gogeta dodged it effortlessly. He stood up, covered in a blue-white aura and his eyes taking a grey tint.   
“No way” said Gohan.  
“Is that...Ultra Instinct?” Piccolo asked.   
“I-impossible!” Frieza cried. “You’re half Vegeta! Vegeta never attained Ultra Instinct!”  
“Now” began Gogeta, “you’re finished!” The two engaged in a grid lock.   
“This is great!” Krillin yelled. “They might actually win this!”  
“I’m not so sure” said Piccolo. “That’s clearly not the full Ultra Instinct form, which means he doesn’t have full strength in his strikes. Also, as we saw in the tournament of power, this form takes a lot of energy to maintain. It stands to reason that it might shorten their future time just taking this form.”  
“But they only had thirty minutes to begin with!” Krillin cried.  
“I know” said Piccolo. “Gogeta, you’ve gotta finish this before your fusion runs out!”  
“Ahahahaha!” Frieza laughed. “I’ll be the one finishing this!” He formed a giant ball of destruction energy. “I’ll kill you all in one final blow!” He launched it at Gogeta.   
“No, Frieza” said Gogeta. “I’ll finish this. Final kamehameha!”   
“This is it” said Piccolo. “If this doesn’t work, his fusion will collapse and the fight will be over. I’m sure of it. It’s all riding on this one attack.”  
The kamehameha wave met the destruction ball head on.   
“This is my revenge!” Frieza shouted. “You shall not spoil it!”   
Just then, Gogeta’s hair turned white.  
“I can’t believe it” said Gohan. “That’s the mastered state of Ultra Instinct. He might pull this off!”   
“Ha!” Gogeta shouted as his beam pushed its way through the destruction ball, causing it to disintegrate and engulfing Frieza.   
“Nooooooo!” Frieza cried as he was incinerated.  
After the battle was over, Gogeta immediately split into Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta dropped to the ground.   
“That form” he said, “it takes a lot out of you.”  
Coulifla ran over to Goku.   
“Babe! Are you okay?”  
“Yeah” said Goku, “I’ll be fine.”

~in earth’s hell~

“Damn!” Frieza cried.  
“Serves you right for killing me, you bastard!” Cooler sneered.   
The two argued back and forth as they hung in the tree as they were serenaded by dancing teddy bears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned. Epilogue chapter coming up!


End file.
